Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by Saiyan-Shinigami-Ninja2355
Summary: Naruto learns at a younge age that he has a demon inside him, but also that his father was none other than Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage. He will grow up as a powerful Ninja trying to fit in buy limiting himself and hiding who he is. no reviews,no update
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

_Ok, just to start things off; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did Sasuke would be a dead little emo bitch. ROFLMAO. Anyway, this story is another one about if Naruto being awesome. LOL. I will probably redo Naruto's appearance, clothing wise. I will take, as with all my stories, ideas and pairing for later in the story. Even if you would like to alter teams, I will do that as well. I am going to start the story out early in his life. So plenty of time for voting and I will post the polls before each new chapter. I WILL NOT post the next chapter with out 10 reviews for each chapter. This is to keep me wanting to write, SO THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER.....!!!! HEHEHEHE..... Oh and one last thing, I DO NOT DO YAOI. Sorry, and I will alter story line as I feel it is necessary. So yeah_

_OK ON TO THE STORY....^^_

_Chapter 1: Early Hardships_

_Naruto: 5 years old_

Today started out like another day for Naruto in his run down apartment that he got when he was kicked out of the orphanage when he turned for, with them telling him, "Your old enough to care for yourself or die, you damned demon," and today was suppose to be his 5th birth day.

Naruto jumped out of bed and fixed himself some instant ramen and began to thing about what he was going to do for his birthday.

_The festival is tonight, I could always go there and have some fun. _He thought to himself as he ate. _But I'm not suppose to go out on my own, but I have to do something._

Naruto finally decided to go through with it and try and go to the festival.

----_That Night_----

Naruto was wondering around the back allies watching all the different game stands and fireworks. He was sitting in the shadows watching the main fireworks display when someone was walking along and spotted him.

The person called out, "OVER HERE, I HAVE FOUND THE DEMON!"

At that moment Naruto knew he was in trouble. Again he was about to have a mob after him and with no ANBU around to protect him, he was in trouble and immediately took off running. He looked back and could see at least 10 people running after him and the crowd was slowly growing.

The crowd ran after the small boy clad in orange with blond hair. "GET BACK HERE DEMON," was shouted as well as, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE CAUSED."

Naruto turned down an ally trying to loose his pursuers..................................it was a dead end. _Oh know. What am I going to do now?_ Naruto thought with fear. Then he heard the the thing he feared most.

"HURRY HE WENT THIS WAY."

Naruto turned and watched as the mob rushed him as he tried to defend himself from harm. Naruto screamed in pain as he was knock to the ground with a kick and was now being beat and stabbed.

Naruto yelled and screamed as he was beaten and stabbed, but someone grabbed him and started repeatedly hitting him in the head with a lead pipe causing blood to gush from Naruto's head.

Naruto was on the verge of black out when he heard a voice. "ANBU!" Then Naruto blacked out from blood loss.

Sarutobi arrived seeing Naruto being beaten to death. "ANBU! Execute these scum and bring Naruto to be."

The Anbu black ops spoke in unison, "Hai." The Anbu jumped in and within a few seconds the mob was dead, save one who ran.

An Anbu ninja stepped forward with Naruto's limp, beaten body and handed the boy to Sarutobi. Sarutobi then spoke, "Clean up this filth." He then rushed Naruto to the hospital.

Once there Sarutobi then got the one doctor who did not hate Naruto to treat him.

The doctor came out of the emergency room. "Sarutobi, Naruto took a pretty good one this time. He could be out for a while, depending on when his mind thinks it safe. He is hiding deep in his subconscious to stay away from the pain."

Sarutobi let a tear fall down his cheek. _Naruto, I'm sorry I was not there for you. Minato, please forgive an old fool for letting you down. I hope you and Kushina can forgive me._

Sarutobi then went into Naruto's recovery room and posted 2 Anbu ninja outside for his protection. He sat by Naruto's bed and prayed.

----_Naruto's Mindscape----_

Naruto woke up in what looked like a sewer. _How did I get here? And where is all those people who where beating me? _Naruto started to sob. "What did I do to deserve this? I never did anything to them."

Naruto hears a deep voice. **"I know Naruto. Follow my voice and all will be explained."**

Naruto snapped up. "W-w-who's there? D-d-don't h-hurt me." Naruto was starting to feel scared.

"**Do not worry. I will not harm you." **He hears the voice say.

Naruto walks along the path until he come to a cage with a seal on it. That is not what scared Naruto however. It what was in the cage, a huge red fox with nine tails.

Naruto stepped away from the cage. "W-where are we?"

The Fox spoke. **"We are inside you. Inside your mind were you are safe from those who wish to harm you kit."**

Naruto felt a little confuse. "If we are inside me, how are you in here?"

"**Do you know the story about the Nine-tail Fox Demon who attacked your village 5 years ago?" **The fox looked curiously at him.

Naruto had heard something about it from the old man once. "I only know that a giant fox tried to destroy our village and the fourth Hokage killed it, but he died."

This caused Kyuubi to smirk. **"So I see you still haven't figured out why the villagers call you demon then. What if I told you the Nine-Tailed Fox wasn't killed?"**

Naruto looked puzzled. "Then what really happened to it?" Naruto was sitting on the ground by this time listening.

Kyuubi wasn't quiet ready to totally freak the boy out but he did deserve to know what was taking host inside him and who put it there. **"What I'm about to tell you, you can not repeat to anyone until the time is right. Do you understand?"**

Naruto nodded with his grin. "Sure what ever you say."

Kyuubi gave a slight smile and shifted to a person, but not just any person. This person had flowing red hair nice tits and a great ass. It was a woman that looked about 20-25 years old. Naruto was shocked. "What is a pretty girl like you doing inside me?"

Kyuubi kinda blushed and spoke in a softer more feminine voice. "Naruto, I am known as Kyuubi no Kistune, or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. The Demon Fox that nearly destroyed the village was inside of him and became slightly afraid. "W-w-why are you inside me?"

Kyuubi could understand why the boy would be afraid and proceeded to tell Naruto the story of how the Fourth Hokage, the youngest and strongest of them all, was his father and had her sealed away inside him and why he did it. Naruto was mad at first knowing that it was his father's fault that he was suffering but also understood why he did it, and that his father wanted him to be treated well, but the people in the village wanted something to push there anger of what happened to and they choose the boy who contained the demon.

Naruto sat quietly for a while with Kyuubi until he asked. "How do I get back to the real world?"

Kyuubi gave him a sorrowful look. "You took a lot of bad hits Naruto. Your body is in pretty bad shape, what little influence I have in healing you isn't enough."

Naruto was worried now. "Does that mean I am stuck like this forever?"

Kyuubi gave him a warm smile. "I can get you back faster but I will need your help."

Naruto nodded. "What do you need my help with?"

Kyuubi took out some paper like the kind used for the seal out and handed it to Naruto. "I need you to re-write the seal and allow me to push more of my chakra into you. Of course I can't do it all at once but by lifting the limiter on the seal I can supply you with near limitless reserves of chakra. This will also allow me to heal any injuries you might have, but there is one draw back."

Naruto looked up. "Whats the draw back?"

Kyuubi flashed a grin. "You will gain my eternal youth. You will not age past 25 years."

Naruto thought that was the coolest shit ever. "Awesome." He cheered with a grin. "So what do I do?"

Kyuubi the showed Naruto how to draw the seal required and he slapped it on the cage. In an instant Naruto's body burned like it was on fire all over and he his the ground screaming in pain. Kyuubi had a tear roll down her cheek as she watched his small, young body adjust painfully to the rush of chakra and soon it was over.

Naruto stood and was shaky at first but steadied himself.

Kyuubi looked him over and decided to send him back. "Naruto, its time to go back to the real world. I will be able to talk to you still though. To talk to me, just think it and I will hear you." She gave him a warming smile and Naruto faded into darkness.

----_The Real World----_

It was early morning after the attack on Naruto. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and spotted Sarutobi in the corner sleeping.

Naruto could feel his throbbing head, but it was going away and quickly. He let himself smile softly and then spoke. "Jiji?" He asks.

Sarutobi slowly awoke to the name that only one person called him. When he saw that Naruto was awake he smiled and walked over to him. "How are you feeling Naruto?" He looked Naruto over and saw that most of his wounds were gone and or healing quickly. _The Fox Demon is healing his wounds faster than ever._

Naruto smiled back. "I am. when do I get to leave?"

Sarutobi smiled back and chuckled. "When ever the doctor says you can. When you get out how about I treat you to some Ichiraku Ramen?"

Naruto perked right up. "Awesome!" Ramen was Naruto's favorite food.

TO BE CONTINUED......

_oooooookkkkkk, that is prologue or chapter one, however you want to look at it. I need all the input you guys got. All pairing will be polled until the right time so yea. Also be polling on which character will be bashed. Only one will get it the worst so VOTE SMART. HEHEHEHE.....hope you enjoy._

_TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR..........THE STORY I MADE UP.....MUAHAHAHAHA_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

_Ok. I will only say this one more time. REVIEW OR NO UPDATES. I like to know how you are liking the story. If you have any suggestions, I will gladly take those too. If I get enough suggestions requesting the same thing. I will put it in the story. Also, you must vote for your favorite pairing. _

_Also, I thought about giving Naruto a Kekkei Genkai, but would like to know if you think I should. If so, what should it be?_

_Pairing Poll:_

_Female Kyuubi: 1_

_That is all for pairing for now........_

_Chapter 2: Growing up, and First day of the Academy_

_Naruto Age: 6_

It had been one year since Naruto first met his tenant inside him. Since learning about her and his father, he has been more determined than ever to be a ninja.

Kyuubi had been preparing Naruto for the Academy. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of class and Naruto was doing his morning routine.

"98, 99," grunt of strain, "1-1-100." Naruto collapsed to the floor after finishing up his push ups.

Kyuubi grinned, _'For only a 6 year old, he has a body most people dream about.'_ She was quickly pulled out of her trance as Naruto dressed for today in his old orange jumpsuit.

Kyuubi was about feed up with his clothes, but it was the only thing he was allowed to buy. She knew the reason, it was to help the villagers pick him out and beat him. There was only one place that treated Naruto normally when it came to the shops, and that was Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

Naruto finished getting dressed and heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and it was Anko Mitarashi.

----_Flashback_----

Naruto had just left Ichiraku Ramen Shop, where he and 'old man' Hokage Saritobi when on the way home Naruto found the villagers waiting for him in an ally way.

Naruto tried to run, but was grabbed and thrown to the ground.

Before anyone could lay a hand on Naurto however, a woman in a tan jacket with purple hair jumped in and ran the villagers off.

Naruto looked up at the person, "W-w-who are y-you?"

The woman turned and gave Naruto a smile. "My name is Anko Mitarashi. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She then picked Naruto up to his feet.

Naruto, not used to anyone but the 'old man' being nice to him, latched on to Anko's leg and was sobbing.

Anko looked down at him. _'Must be tough growing up where it seems everyone is out to get you for something you have no control over.' _She bent down and pick Naruto up. "Where do you live?"

Naruto told Anko where he lived and she darted off in to his house. By the time she got him home he was latched around her neck sound asleep.

Anko tried to put him in his bed but he wouldn't let go. _'Damn this kid as some grip.'_ She finally was able to break Naruto's 'death grip' and placed him in his bed and looked at his home.

_'This place is a dump. I remember the council giving him his own place to live when the Orphanage threw him out, but this is a shit hole. Plus they give him about half of his supposed living allowance.'_

She walked over and stroked his wild yellow hair. _'It's amazing how much you look like him kid. Maybe one day we will tell you who your dad was' _ Not knowing that Naruto already knew. "Don't worry runt, I'll take care of ya"

----_End Flashback_----

Naruto gave a big foxy grin to Anko. "Hi nee-chan!" He hugged Anko's waist.

Anko grinned back. "What's up you little brat? You ready for your big day tomorrow?"

Naruto pumped his arm. "You bet I am, believe it!"

Anko laughed, "Well, come-on. I'm not letting you go to class your first day wearing that."

Naruto looked at his old worn-out clothes and gave a slight laugh, "Yeah, my clothes I have now are kinda old, but I not allowed to shop at any of the good shops here."

Anko glared at him with and evil look, "You just let me worry about that."

Naruto knew what that look meant. It meant that she would beat someone to get him what he needed.

----_Sometime Later In Town_----

Naruto listed as Anko threatened the shop owner to tell everyone to take there ninja business elsewhere. The thought of the shop owner losing business to other shops got his attention and finally agreed to let Naruto buy his supplies.

Naruto looked around the shop and could tell this was a high quality ninja gear.

Anko walked up to Naruto. "Ok squirt. Pick out what you want. You can comeback anytime if you need something else or just some more gear."

Naruto went through and only bought a back long sleeve shirt, back pants and black matching ninja sandals. _'I'll come back and buy weapons when we graduate since the Academy provides training weapons.'_

Naruto paid for his new clothes since he bought 9 pairs of each to cut down on how often he does laundry.

Anko looked at the 'new' Naruto walking beside her, "I have to say kid, you starting to look like a real ninja."

Naruto grinned and he hear Kyuubi, **"You also don't look like a hobo anymore." **He could hear hear laughing in his head. _'Not funny.'_ He thought in response to Kyuubi who only chuckled.

Anko then spoke as they walked, "Hey twirp. How about some Ichiraku Ramen on me tonight?"

Naruto jumped excitedly, "You bet nee-chan. That would be great."

They went and Naruto consumed 8 bowls of ramen and Anko thought, _'Damn it. I forgot how much ramen he eats. This is going to break me.' _She sulked to herself.

Soon Anko walked Naruto home. "Don't be late for your first day of class, and stay out of trouble."

Naruto grinned, "I'm going to do great, cause I will be the next Hokage, believe it!"

Anko just smiled. "Well I got to go squirt. I will see you later."

Naruto hugged Anko, "Bye nee-chan."

With that Anko left and Naruto went and took a shower to get ready for bed.

----_The Next Day: First Day of Academy_---- _ (Class start at 8:00 AM)_

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock and it read 6:00 AM so he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Naruto was soon awoken by his alarm clock and it read 7:50 AM and the rush was on. Naruto showered and ate a granola bar and was on his way to class.

----_In Class_----

Iruka was taking role for the first class of the year. He went through in alphabetical order. "Uchiha Sasuke."

A boy that looked almost Emo responded, "Here." Which received a lot of lustful sighs from the female population, which he didn't even respond to.

Iruka checked his name off, "Uzumaki, Naruto?" 'Silence'

Iruka looked around the room for the blond that he busted on occasion doing pranks around Konoha, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

At that moment Naruto came through the window of the class room, "Right here Iruka-sensei."

Iruka had a vein pulsing in his head, "Naruto, your suppose to be on time your first day of class. Now take a seat."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "Yeah dope, only a loser like you would be late on day one." This got a chuckle of support again from the female portion of the class.

Naruto sighed and listened to Iruka's lecture.......

_TO BE CONTINUED..........._

_Ok. You all know the drill......REVIEW AND POST SUGGESTIONS PLEASE. I am enjoying writing this story, but will stop if reviews don't come in. I use this to tell me if people are reading and enjoying. Thank you for your support, AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME._


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

_Ok. We are back. So far nobody has had a particular pairing or opinion. I will keep polls open until Ch. 5, this will allow me some time to draw up how everything will go cause I like to plan ahead. I will change story slightly, but that is going to happen. Again, all ideas you have just send via review or Private Message and I will look over and see if I can use it._

_Thank you all for your support._

Naruto was going through his first year of academy and had made a few friends. There was Shikamaru and Chouji who he hung out with. He got along ok with a boy named Kiba from the Inuzuka Clan and his dog Akamaru, but the person who he saw as a rival due to the fact he always looked down on him was none other than the boy who every girl sought after, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto got home after his class, which he has been attending for 8 weeks now, and was frustrated. "I need to get stronger. Every time the class does something, like practice a new jutsu, I always mess up due to lack of control or not enough chakra."

Kyuubi was listing to him and decided it was time for her to help him. **"Don't beat yourself up so much kit. If you really desire to be better and get stronger I will help you."**

Naruto was shocked. He had never thought of Kyuubi to help. "Would you really help?" He asked in a upbeat, hopeful manner.

Kyuubi smiled to herself and beamed. **"Of course. We will train everyday when you get home until dark and all day Saturday. You will relax and meditate on Sunday's."**

Naruto was pumped and headed to a clearing in the forest for the first day of training.

Kyuubi had Naruto doing 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 pull-ups. Then he would run laps around the field until he completed a mile. He would then meditate for 30 minutes and practice controlling his chakra. Finally he would practice the academy required jutsu.

Over the next several months Iruka-sensei noticed Naruto go from near bottom in the class to right behind the child prodigy of Sasuke. This annoyed Sasuke to no end. _'How did that dope get so good? He was just a low class and then all of a sudden the is good.'_

_----Seven Years Later_----

_Over the past 7 years Naruto and Kyuubi have trained. Naruto now has access to 4 of Kyuubi's tails, and has learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and mastered the Academy level jutsu's._

Naruto was stoked. Graduation was only a few days away and he had the requirements mastered and then some. He didn't show his true potential, cause that would draw to much attention, but he did stay in the top 3 of the class.

Naruto was also planning to ask 'old man' Hokage about his father and Kyuubi.

----_Day of Graduation_----

Naruto walked back into the class room after acing his final test which was the _Clone Jutsu._ Which needless to say, thanks to Kyuubi's help, was a piece of cake.

Naruto walked to the front of the class and collected his hitie-ite, and choose one with a black head band. With a grin he immediately put it on. "Thanks Kyuubi. Couldn't have done it without you."

Kyuubi gave him a grin in return, "Your damn right you couldn't have." She laughed out in her female voice, which she used more often now.

Naruto did his best to pout but couldn't help but smile.

Iruka got everyones attention, "Ok ok, settle down class. As you know you all are now Genin, which makes you ninja of Konoha. The road from here will not get easier, and will be filled with different trials. I know you will all do your best and I am proud of each and everyone of you." He smiled at the students he has taught the past 4 years. "Be hear tomorrow at 11:00 AM so you can be assigned into teams with your new Jonin senseis. Class dismissed."

With that everyone left and was greeted by their parents. All except for Naruto, who saw the other kids of his class and immediately felt depressed that nobody was there to support him.

"Hey, what I don't count anymore?" Naruto heard Kyuubi say.

Naruto shook his head mentally. "You know its not like that Kyuubi-chan. I just wish I had parents too."

Kyuubi felt sorry for Naruto. She felt responsible for the death of Naruto's father even thought she was being controlled.

Naruto shook off his depression, "Time to go see 'old man' Hokage."

----_Hokage's Office_----

Sarutobi was standing behind his desk, looking out the window when he heard someone walk into his office. "Ever heard of knocking Naruto?"

Naruto smirked at the 'old man' as the Hokage turned to face him. "You know me old man. No manners." They both laughed.

"What can I do for you Naruto? I see your now a Genin of Konoha." He gave Naruto a proud smile, since he always saw Naruto as a second grandson.

Naruto's face became serious, "I can to ask you about my father old man. I know you know who he was. I want you to be honest with me"

Sarutobi's face became serious as well. _ 'It was going to come out sooner or later, but how did he find out.'_

Naruto became impatient, "I already know who he is, but I want to hear it from you, and I know what is inside me"

This shocked Sarutobi, he never thought Naruto would learn at such a young age. "H-how did you figure it out?"

Naruto smirked now having it confirmed to him, "Kyuubi told me everything and has been helping me train to be a better ninja."

This was a real shock, "Naruto, we only didn't tell you for your own protection."

Naruto nodded, "I know you had your reasons and I am not mad about it. I'm actually just happy to know."

Sarutobi walked over and opened a hidden door on the wall of his office and pulled 3 scrolls out and handed them to him, "These are for you, from your parents. The first two are a letter from each and the last will be explained in the one from your father." He watched Naruto nod before continuing. "Your father put a seal on the letters so you will have to put your blood on it to open and read."

Naruto nodded and took the one from his mother out first. He then bit his thumb and spread his blood across the seal and the scroll seal opened.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then that means your father and I have died fighting the Nine-Tailed-Fox. I am sorry things turned out this way and I hope your doing well. Holding you in my arms on the wonderful October 10__th__ was the happiest day of my life, but things never go as planned. There are some things you need to know. First that I am originally from the Land of the Whirlpool, and came here during an overthrow of our government. Naruto, you have inherited my bloodline trait. It is called the Shardigan. It is similar to the Uchiha Sharingan but you are only able to copy jutsu. You will not be able to read the attacks of your opponents like the Uchiha Clan. This bloodline trait only becomes active when you reach the age of 13-16. I also left you my two katanas for you. They are at our family estate._

_My sweet child I hope you can forgive me and your father. Just know that no matter what, I will always be proud of you and love you so very much. I hope the people of the village are treating you well. I have to go now and help your father stop the Kyuubi._

_Love your mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki. Konoha Crimson Death_

Naruto wiped tears from his eyes as he finished reading his mothers scroll. _'They didn't just abandon me.'_

Naruto felt like a huge burden had been lifted off him. He picked up his father's scroll and spread his blood on the seal and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If your reading this, then you have probably found out about Kyuubi inside you. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for sealing him inside you. I want you to know that since I found out your mother was pregnant, I loved you. The only way to seal Kyuubi was to use someone who's chakra network had yet to develop, so it had to be a newborn child. I couldn't just ask someone else to sacrifice there child, if I wasn't willing to do the same with mine. You mother understood this because had she not, the village would not be there and you, along with everyone else in the village would be dead._

_Naruto, your mother and I love you very much. Don't ever think otherwise. I wish we could have been there for you and watch you grow, but life never goes the way you want. I must also tell you that you are the last of the Namikaze, and the last holder of our bloodline trait. This trait will begin to manifest when your 13 years old. You will start having increased speed, agility and stamina. Not to mention you will slowly gain the unlimited supply of chakra from Kyuubi. This bloodline trait is how I got the name Yellow Flash. When you fully attune yourself to it, you will be able to move at speeds that are not even attainable if another person pushes all their chakra into there legs._

_You will also inherit our family estate. There you will find a library of jutsu and training ground. I will not say much more than your will only gain access to the house by means of blood seal, just like with this scroll. We also left you access to our family funds that your mother and I never used, so you won't have to worry about money if you don't waste. Also the house has food stores that are preserved in scrolls in the pantries, so you won't have to worry about buying food for about 3 years._

_Take care Naruto, and remember that your mother and I love you very much. I know you will make our family proud and be a great shinobi._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage and Konoha Yellow Flash)_

Naruto smiled as he finished reading. He had his father's and mother's support, and his dad believed he could be a great shinobi.

Naruto looked over at Sarutobi who was waiting for him to finish, "Thanks 'old man'." He gave Sarutobi a hug.

Sarutobi hugged him back, "So, I guess your going to want to know where your parents old home is."

Naruto looked up at him, "Yes, I already live alone, but having something of my parents and better than that run down apartment the council gave be would be great."

Sarutobi nodded with a smile, knowing exactly how Naruto had been living for the past 13 years. "Your parents estate is the old grounds by the Hyuga compound. You know where that is."

Naruto nodded and headed for the door, "Thank you Hokage-sama. This means a lot to me" Then Naruto left while Saurtobi stood there dumbfounded. Naruto never called him by his official title, it was usually 'old man' or jiji-san.

Naruto was heading right for his new home and couldn't wait to get there.

----_Namikaze Estate_----

Naruto reached the gate of the compound only to see the gate sealed with a blood seal. So, he bit his thumb and smeared he blood on the seal and the gate opened.

Naruto walked into the Namikaze Mansion and was just dumbfounded how big the place was. _'After team selection, I will have to explore tomorrow. It is getting late so I better get to bed.'_

Naruto soon found the Master Bed Room and was soon fast asleep.........

TUNE IN NEXT TIME AND FIND OUT WHAT NARUTO'S PARENTS LEFT HIM.....

_Ok, ch. 3 done. I am trying here, lol, and this is my first true fanfic, my other didn't go well. So I am counting on you and your reviews my faithful few to send me ideas for later chapters. Right now I have to thank Nirvana12 and Challenger for there continued support of my stories. Thank you all and keep the reviews and ideas coming..... :)_


	4. Author Notes

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

_Ok faithful readers I have returned. I am sorry for the delay in updating but I am in the process of moving into a new house, and add on top of that college. I am also having a bit of writers block with the story and might be re-writing a bit to make it better. I will continue to keep you posted on updates. Bare with me for a little bit. I will how ever be starting a new story that I came up with for Naruto. I will be alternating between the two so maybe I won't get bogged down as much. Sorry again and will try to have this re-done and another chapter posted as soon as possible._


End file.
